


Universos infinitos

by dreamyguns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar y se repitió uno de sus mantras favoritos, que aquello era lo mejor. </p><p>Veinticuatro horas más tarde, fue al encuentro de Lance y le reconoció que tenía razón comiéndole la boca contra la pared de su camarote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universos infinitos

**Author's Note:**

> Debería dejar de engancharme a series.
> 
> He escrito esto en un par de ratitos y bueno. Es un fandom del que desconozco mucho todavía, pero decir que no me gusta sería mentirme a mí misma. No tengo mucha idea siquiera de si en español es famoso o no porque solo lo he hablado con unas pocas personas, pero aun así me apetecía escribir algo centrado en esta historia. Espero que no me haya quedado muy mal, a todo esto.

–Quédate.

La voz de Lance siempre sonaba rota después de follar. La reacción de Keith siempre era la misma: bajar la cabeza, fingir que no le oye. Fingir que hasta hace cinco minutos Lance no estaba entre sus piernas muriéndose de gusto, marcándole el cuello con los dientes como si quisiera recordarle horas más tarde que estuvieron así, enredados de forma que sus piernas se confundían entre las mantas.

Siempre era así. O más bien, “siempre” era lo que se había convertido el “desde hacía un tiempo”.

Cualquier superficie vertical u horizontal era buena para dejar de pensar en lo que tenían que hacer (coordinarse para formar a Voltron, vencer a Zarkon y los suyos, volver a la Tierra tal vez algún día) y concentrarse en lo de ahora (mete la mano ahí, sí, justo ahí, _nopareslanceporfavor, teodio, masquisieras_ ), porque tenían el tiempo contado, porque siempre había que volver a entrenar con Shiro, Pidge y Hunk y seguir las instrucciones de Allura y volver a la vida real.

Tenían muy claro que lo sucedido con Zarkon hasta ahora eran solo preludios, ensayos que precedían al gran día, que podría ser ahora o dentro de una década, o dos, o quizá nunca.

Podría ser cuando Lance y Keith fueran ya mayores y tuvieran sus propias familias y algo más que proteger que un orgullo infantil delante de una clase de adolescentes ávidos por esquivar la muerte.

O podría ser ahora mientras la cama siguiera aún caliente y el sudor impregnando las sábanas.

(Mientras estuvieran llenos de ganas de más que callaban y disfrazaban de una mala contestación, un empujón suave)

–Tenemos que volver.

–No me seas aguafiestas.

Keith se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos mientras meditaba una respuesta inteligente que nunca llegó porque Lance no le iba a dejar hacerlo, no ese día, no otra vez.

Porque Keith huía a cada momento, nunca de una batalla, pero sí de Lance y especialmente después de estos encuentros, pero a Lance nunca se le acababan las fuerzas para detenerlo.

–Lance por favor, quieres. Quieres dejar de ser un crío y escuchar por una vez.

–El qué. Lo de siempre, ¿no? –puso su típica voz aflautada–: “Tenemos que dejar de pensar en lo que vendrá, no podemos ser egoístas y distraernos, blablablá”, dignas palabras del mejor de la clase, claro. Ahórratelo –le miró serio–. No voy a escuchar esa mierda otra vez.

–Lance.

–No para que después vengas a las dos horas y me beses y te dé igual que en cinco minutos vayamos a armar a los leones o a reunirnos con Allura o…

–Lance, por favor.

–Cuando te mueres de ganas por que me deje las rodillas en el suelo mientras te la…

El puñetazo le cruzó la cara a la velocidad de la luz. Calculado, duro y certero, tal como Keith estaba acostumbrado a darlos. Lance se lo devolvió de una manera menos elegante, pero igualmente efectiva. La pelea acabó con los dos con moratones, un silencio tenso y un portazo que hizo terminar la discusión.

Cuando se reunieron con los demás más tarde, Keith se fijó en un arañazo de más en el cuello de Lance, que se confundía con los otros le había hecho cuando hacían chirriar la cama como si no les importase nada más.

Esa fue la cuarta vez.

–

Keith cuenta en su cabeza todos los encuentros con Lance que acabaron a puñetazo limpio.

Fueron cuatro. Aquella vez que acaba de recordar, dos muy rápidas y fugaces que casi ni planearon y la primera vez, cuando no sabían ni dónde poner las manos y hubo más preguntas y menos besos de los que ambos hubiesen querido.

A partir de aquella cuarta vez, todo fue diferente. Keith siempre trataba de decirlo, “esta es la última”, pero entonces Lance le comía la boca con un descaro que le hacía arrepentirse enseguida.

No volvió a intentar parar aquello y fue mucho mejor para los dos, porque así podían llenar el espacio de la discusión con más de lo antes. En lugar de matarse a puñetazos, la boca de Lance entre sus muslos se tragaba su orgasmo y los dedos de Keith se hundían en su cabeza, luchando para no poner en palabras cosas de las que se arrepentiría más tarde, aunque no entendiera del todo por qué.

Aunque todavía quiso probar otra de esas veces cuando estaban en la cama, más cerca uno de otro de lo que deberían cuando se suponía que ya habían terminado. Eligió el momento justo en que Lance subió sus dedos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón de Keith, todavía a medio poner, y le mordió el cuello como si no tuvieran que ir cinco minutos más tarde donde Allura y los demás para otra reunión.

–Paremos esto.

Lance le dijo que era un cobarde de mierda, un gilipollas y a saber qué más, y aquel encuentro se convirtió en otra de esas veces en que las palabras de Keith lo arruinaban todo al final.

Keith apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar y se repitió uno de sus mantras favoritos, que aquello era lo mejor.

Veinticuatro horas más tarde, fue al encuentro de Lance y le reconoció que tenía razón comiéndole la boca contra la pared de su camarote.

Ya no volvió a decir nada _inconveniente_ después de sus encuentros.

–

Han estado entrenando mucho últimamente, pues la amenaza es ahora más real que nunca y Allura los quiere dispuestos para la batalla que en algún momento tendrá lugar. Tienen que coordinarse como un equipo y es difícil hacerlo cuando Keith está acostumbrado a trabajar solo para sus propios méritos.

Pero la fortuna les sonríe hoy y todos se sienten en más consonancia que nunca. Allura, más que satisfecha, les deja que descansen, no sin antes recordarles que no hay horarios para los salvadores de todas las especies intergalácticas.

Keith frunce el ceño y se calla lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Le gusta ser de utilidad, pero esa realidad es muy distinta a la que le mostraban en clase día tras día. Por mucho que se le llene la boca hablando de responsabilidad, ellos son adolescentes perdidos, lejos de sus casas y de todo lo que conocen y con la muerte acechándoles en cada esquina. Son críos que han dejado atrás familiares perdidos y sueños a mitad de camino por una misión que ninguno de ellos ha pedido.

Keith nunca dice esto en voz alta. Tiene una fachada que ha construido con sudor y lágrimas y no está en su mano arruinarla con cosas que no debería decir. No es culpa de Allura, tampoco. Y ellos quieren y van a ayudar con lo que sea necesario.

Es solo que, a veces, es _demasiado._

Esa noche, va a ver a Lance y le besa con más dientes que labios, como si fuera un puñetazo con la boca; espera que le duela pero que también le haga sentir. Casi puede oír la risita entre dientes de Lance, ese _esta vez has tardado más de lo que esperaba_ y que Keith silencia con más besos, arrastrándole a su cama a la que ya le pone el “nuestra” delante, aunque solo sea en su cabeza.

Trata de no reír por lo patético que le resultan todos estos pensamientos. Porque Lance ya no le reprocha nada, porque esas burlas que se imagina que saldrán de su boca, esa que ahora besa como si fuesen a morir a manos de Zarkon ahí mismo, hace tiempo que ya no las escucha.

Porque Lance ya no le insulta ni le mira con desdén, hace ya mucho de esos puñetazos después de follar, de esas miradas incómodas que se le clavaban en el pecho como estalactitas de hielo en las reuniones del día a día.

En todo caso, cuando terminen y Lance tenga los labios rojos después de haber estado entre sus piernas con una mano agarrándole para lamer mejor y la otra clavándole las uñas en la rodilla (como diciéndole “soy yo, estoy aquí, recuerda esto”), le dirá un “gracias por nada, capullo” que le hará sonreír.

Porque desde que Keith dejó de definir aquello como una _equivocación_ , las cosas son un poco mejor. No hablan, al menos no de lo importante. Se besan mucho más despacio ahora, se acarician con más paciencia y no se corren inmediatamente después, lo disfrutan más. Parece que ahora han entrado en una nueva fase.

No sabe muy bien si eso es bueno o no, si es el principio, el desenlace o el final de alguna otra cosa, no tiene ni idea. También es que hace mucho que dejó de preguntarse qué hacía teniendo orgasmos increíbles con Lance cuando la humanidad estaba amenazada de muerte ahí fuera.

Ha aprendido que, con Lance, es mejor no hablar y ver qué pasa, y es eso lo que está haciendo: dejar de buscar respuestas por una vez, abandonar su madurez construida a base de mentiras por unos minutos aunque sea.

Keith sabe muchas cosas. Sabe disparar exactamente donde apunta. Sabe concentrarse lo suficiente como para que su león le obedezca al mínimo impulso. Sabe que para conseguir un objetivo, hay que sacrificar ciertas cosas. Sabe que en la batalla puedes tener a un gran equipo contigo pero al final, estás tú solo con la muerte mirándote de frente frotándose las manos con avaricia.

No sabe qué hacer cuando Lance le da un empujón suave y le dice de todo acompañado con una sonrisa que no tiene casi nada de la burla de antes. Tampoco cuando frunce el ceño y le dice _habría que sacarte el palo que tienes del culo, Keith_ y más bajito, _y poner otra cosa_ , y entonces es Keith quien olvida las formas y le devuelve los empujones y cae en su juego y Lance se ríe a carcajadas y Keith se cae con todo el equipo.

No sabe qué hacer con esas cosas, tan básicas y que parecen tan simples en apariencia.

No lo son.

–

Otra de esas veces, Keith está tumbado de espaldas con los nudillos blancos de clavar los dedos en el colchón y a punto de correrse en la mano de Lance, cuando este le come la boca en un intento de tragarse el grito que está a punto de soltar.

Keith se corre, grita ahogado con la lengua de Lance en su boca y le devuelve el beso con pereza, con más labios que dientes, con más alivio que deseo, con más paz que el estrés que acumulan juntos día tras día.

Lance se separa lo justo para morderle el labio inferior sin hacerle daño y ríe un poquito, entre dientes, y en un acto que quiere pensar que es reflejo, le quita el flequillo de los ojos y le mira de cerca.

Son dos segundos, dos malditos segundos, pero son suficientes para que se le apriete el nudo del estómago y piense _joder_ y la realidad le golpee la cara con fuerza.

Keith conoce mil formas de disparar a la perfección, pero no tiene ni idea de qué hacer cuando Lance le acaricia el pelo con los dedos sin violencia o deseo en ellos.

Es entonces cuando dice en voz alta lo que hace tiempo que no dice. Le sale bajito, titubeante. Ya no es como antes cuando parecía decidido y hostil. Ya no le quedan fuerzas para eso.

–Tenemos que dejar esto.

La expresión de Lance se transforma en incredulidad en dos segundos. Otra vez ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, ínfimo y apenas notorio, pero el suficiente como para cambiarlo (destruirlo) todo a su paso.

Otra de las cosas que no le enseñaron a Keith en la escuela fue que a veces las palabras hieren más que las armas. Puede notar que es una verdad universal, por la forma en que Lance lo mira, como si le hubiera dado el puñetazo definitivo que le hubiera roto por dentro.

–Siempre dices eso y luego…

–No –dice Keith. Se muerde el labio, el mismo que Lance sujetaba entre los dientes minutos antes, aún nota su sabor ahí y le envenena mientras continúa–: Esta vez no. Ya no más, Lance.

Lance no hace ni dice nada y odia que no lo haga. Quiere que le insulte. O que le pegue un puñetazo, mejor. Nunca lo ha deseado con tanta fuerza. Quiere que le pegue fuerte, que le haga retirar sus palabras, que le haga sentir que se equivoca.

Porque Keith no puede por sí solo, porque es _demasiado_ , es demasiada carga para añadir a todas las demás que lleva ya consigo.

Sin embargo, lejos quedan esas primeras veces que siempre terminaban a puñetazos porque siempre había un _ya no más_ y _esto ha sido una equivocación_ por parte de Keith que luego olvidaba al día siguiente con un polvo al que Lance accedía más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Esta vez Lance no pelea porque debe ver algo verdadero en los ojos de Keith, algo que detiene su impulsividad, algo que le hiere en lo más hondo. Puede ver cómo lucha para enterrarlo con el poco orgullo que le queda.

–Tenemos que ser responsables, ¿es eso?

Keith siempre dice “responsabilidad” como si fuera un mantra personal. “Sacrificio” es otra de sus palabras favoritas. Es muy distinto de Lance, que atesora el _carpe diem_ como si fuera lo único valioso en la vida, y para Keith es como si le hablara en un idioma alienígena.

Suspira. Han sido egoístas durante mucho tiempo y por eso tienen que dejarlo. Esta vez en serio. Tienen que dejarlo porque a la larga les va a pesar, porque siempre hay una batalla a la vista, porque no saben si volverán vivos o muertos de ella. Porque el día menos pensado, podrían perder la concentración, lo que haría que Voltron se destruyera y con él los sueños de todos los que dependen de él para sobrevivir.

Keith llama a lo que acaba de hacer “sacrificio”, pero no sabe cómo lo llamaría Lance, en ese lenguaje tan particular suyo donde pone nombres ridículos a todas las decisiones maduras que se le presentan en su día a día.

Espera su reacción, con un brote de ansiedad amenazando con desbordarse de su pecho. Lo ha dicho, tal como ha hecho otras veces, y no se siente igual. No siente que ha hecho lo correcto porque si no, no notaría que está a punto de quebrarse delante de Lance. No sentiría que quiere retirar sus palabras en ese preciso instante y no esperar un día o dos para retractarse como antes hacía.

Pero Lance no dice nada. Aprieta los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea, se levanta y se pone los pantalones de espaldas a él en un silencio tal que la habitación parece más pequeña que nunca.

Casi preferiría que le hubiera dado una paliza. Dolería menos seguro.

–Eres un gilipollas, Keith.

Se le quiebra la voz cuando dice su nombre. No está enfadado, por mucho que Keith quiera que lo esté. Lance dice “Keith” de muchas maneras diferentes, con burla y con enfado la mayoría de ellas, entre suspiros cuando está a punto de correrse. Añade a esa lista un “Keith” constreñido y triste, como si le hubieran arrancado de cuajo las cuerdas vocales.

Cuando sale del camarote dando un portazo, Keith aprieta los puños hasta hacerse daño en las palmas con las uñas, respira profundo y se le cae el alma a los pies.

Gilipollas.

Ahí tiene su respuesta, acerca de cómo Lance llamaría a lo que acaba de hacer.

–

Los dos días máximo que solía tardar Keith en tragarse sus palabras e ir al encuentro de Lance se convierten en tres semanas completas.

Parece que esta vez es definitivo. Le ha costado, después de intentarlo varias veces y ser traicionado por sí mismo, después de dejar de decirlo y convertir aquello en algo aún más enigmático.

En esas tres semanas tiene el tiempo suficiente como para pensar más de lo debido. Le cuesta varias noches sin dormir y buenas broncas al día siguiente por parte de Allura. Se siente como si hubiera dejado escapar al enemigo en el último momento por un ataque de debilidad. Es la única comparación que se le ocurre para lo que está sintiendo.

Pensar demasiado también le lleva a una conclusión que le da más miedo que el hecho de morir mañana a manos de Zarkon.

Le echa de menos. Odia tener que reconocerlo, pero es así, y no solo por el sexo. Echa de menos a Lance cuando se ríe de esa forma que no muestra a los demás, como si no le importase morir mañana mientras lo haga con un último chiste con el que ser recordado. Echa de menos sus dedos imposiblemente largos enredándose en su pelo. Echa de menos que le llame gilipollas y después le bese como si no fuera a cansarse de hacerlo jamás.

Aprieta los puños con tanta fuerza que un día las palmas de sus manos comienzan a sangrar. Come y duerme cada vez menos. Pidge le pregunta si puede hacer algo por él y a Keith casi se le escapa un “ojalá pudieras”.

No cruza la mirada con Lance ni una sola vez. Él no le dirige la palabra. Cuando habla en voz alta, se dirige a todos menos a él. Keith se muerde los labios y se descubre marcas rojas en ellos cuando se mira en el espejo de su camarote. La tensión es insoportable cuando están a solas esperando a los demás para una reunión. A pesar de que el espacio que comparten es enorme, cada vez es más asfixiante.

Es mucho peor que antes, cuando solo se culpaba después de que él y Lance echaran un polvo que le quitaba el estrés aunque le llenara de dudas.

 (Casi) le echa de menos.

–

Lance ha tomado como costumbre mirar las estrellas a través de uno de los ventanales del palacio–nave antes de irse a dormir. Es un espectáculo verlo ahí quieto, sumido en sus pensamientos como si no fuera un chorro de energía constante que hay que controlar. Se muerde los labios de vez en cuando, como si recordara algo que le provoca una sonrisa pero no quiere dejarla salir. Parpadea un poco, vuelve a fijar la vista en el cielo nocturno, suspira muy bajito.

Keith, a unos metros de él, lucha contra sí mismo. Quiere ir a hablar con él. Quiere decirle tantas cosas que le resulta imposible saber cómo empezar y no quedar como un imbécil. Pero no hace nada de eso, sino que suspira y cierra los ojos.

Lance hace como si no estuviera ahí, mira las estrellas en silencio, desvía la vista a otros rincones de la sala excepto donde él está. Se han quedado a solas después de un entrenamiento mortal que les ha llevado a los demás a retirarse más temprano de lo debido. Keith iba a acompañarles, pero entonces Lance se quedó un rato remoloneando en la sala y se apoyó contra el cristal y Keith fue incapaz de apartar los ojos de él.

Ha pensado durante tantos días en eso que ya no puede negarlo más: la _equivocación_ , como antes llamaba a lo que ocurría entre ellos, ha pasado a ser una _necesidad_. Que le echa de menos es un hecho, que ha sido él el que se ha equivocado es innegable, pero cómo va a reconstruir algo que lleva tres semanas muerto. Lo que había entre ellos ha cambiado, pero no lo que Keith siente, lo cual no le deja dormir y que le está _matando._

Parece mentira que no titubee cuando está en el campo de batalla y ahora dude en acercarse al mismo tío al que se suponía que odiaba y con el que ha acabado compartiendo más cosas de las que jamás hubiera esperado.

Lance le mira entonces. No esboza ningún tipo de expresión, pero aun así, a Keith se le aflojan las rodillas en contra de su voluntad.

–Todavía tienes algo de comida en la despensa –dice. Si presta atención, puede notar cierta pesadez en sus palabras, como si le costara un mundo decirlas–. No estás comiendo bien. Todos lo han notado.

–No tengo hambre.

–Tienes que comer.

–He dicho que no…

–No querrás que te dé un algo cuando estemos luchando, ¿no?

Lance cierra los ojos un momento y le vuelve a mirar, y hay algo en sus ojos que le impulsa a acercarse casi sin darse cuenta. Les separan unos pocos metros, pero es como si fuera la misma eternidad. Vence la distancia y se coloca a su lado. Tiembla un poco y se le seca la garganta, pero es lo que quiere. Ahora está seguro. Siempre lo ha estado, aunque se empeñara en no enfrentarlo.

–No estoy pensando ahora en la batalla –dice, con el corazón al máximo de pulsaciones–. No pienso en eso a cada momento, aunque así lo creas.

Lance baja su mirada a sus labios y Keith se los muerde por inercia. Puede notar que Lance ha reaccionado a ello, porque vuelve a cerrar los ojos y le cambia el ritmo de la respiración.

–Keith.

Ese “Keith” es nuevo y entra en la categoría del “roto y desamparado”. También con una pizca de algo que Keith no se atreve a identificar. Se acerca un poco más hasta que es capaz de oír a Lance tragando saliva. Se miran a los ojos como si no lo hubieran hecho una y mil veces desde que se conocen.

Es una tortura estar así, era mucho mejor antes cuando no hablaban. Pero es necesario, tienen que hacerlo porque si siguen así, acabarán por hacerse más daño del que se han hecho, y entonces sí que no habrá esperanza para nadie, ni para ellos mismos.

–Si vas a decirme que esto es lo mejor –dice Lance con dificultad. Están tan cerca que podrían tocarse, _por qué no se están tocando_ –, ahórratelo.

Keith sube la mano hasta sus labios y la deja a milímetros. Es puro masoquismo, lo sabe. Y le gusta, también. Le gusta que Lance le mire así, con los ojos más oscuros de lo normal y un siseo como única respuesta a sus acciones.

Se muere de ganas de tocarle. Le revientan las ganas por que Lance lo ponga de espaldas contra ese mismo cristal por el que veía las estrellas hace dos minutos. Ojalá él entendiera lo que pasa sin necesidad de decirle nada.

–No iba a decir eso.

Roza sus labios con los dedos, _por fin_ , y la electricidad se hace con el control de la situación. Lance emite un sonido por lo bajo y abre un poco los labios, dejando que Keith los acaricie con la punta de los dedos, sin dejar de mirarle.

Esas tres semanas también han sido una mierda para Lance, puede sentirlo por cómo le mira, cómo inconscientemente acorta más la distancia entre ellos.

–Lo siento.

Soy yo el que debería decirlo, piensa Keith. Soy yo el que debería disculparse por ser un gilipollas, como tú me llamarías. Soy yo el que debería besarte primero y morirme de miedo si no me correspondes inmediatamente después.

En lugar de decir todo eso, sus dedos pasan a su mejilla y Lance apoya su mano en ellos. El universo se hace muy pequeño y es como si Keith lo tuviera sobre sus hombros, casi no puede soportar más la tensión.

Si se besan ahora, esa vez no habrá vuelta atrás. No habrá más _equivocaciones_. No habrá más intentos por parar algo que sabe que es inevitable que continúe ocurriendo.

No sabe si está preparado para dar ese paso. Claro que quiere darlo, se muere de ganas de dejar atrás todos sus miedos y lanzarse a ello. Pero la angustia se lo come por dentro, el deseo también. Keith es demasiado racional como para sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y tener alguna idea de qué hacer con ellas.

–No sé qué hacer con esto.

Se le ha escapado. Ha sido capaz de decirlo y todavía no se lo cree. Espera la respuesta de Lance con el corazón a mil por hora, su mano aún sobre la suya en su mejilla.

Lance se ríe y eso le tranquiliza, parece que la tensión se disuelve un poco. No está tan mal para una conversación para la que ninguno de los dos está preparado.

–Si no lo sabes tú, que eres el señorito listo y perfecto, no sé cómo esperas que lo sepa yo.

–Lance, ha sido… lo que hacíamos…

–Lo echo de menos –confiesa Lance en un hilo de voz.

Keith le quita la mano de la mejilla y le come la boca.

–

Trastabillan hasta llegar al camarote de Keith, el más cercano de donde están, sin dejar de besarse. Es casi un milagro que conserven la ropa cuando caen hechos un desastre en la cama.

Todo es tan rápido y _bueno_ como lo recordaban, solo que en lugar de decir sus nombres y frases sin terminar, también hay muchos _de verdad quieres esto_ y _sí, sí es lo que quiero_ , seguidos de besos, de mordiscos, de un orgasmo con los dedos de Lance dentro de Keith por primera vez.

Acostados de lado, se ríen todavía sin aliento, despeinados y sudando y hechos un asco bajo las sábanas. Les da igual. Se ríen más fuerte, se acarician el pelo y se comen a besos durante mucho, mucho rato.

–Lo siento, también.

Keith considera que él también tiene que dejarlo claro, aunque ya no haga falta, pero él es así, meticuloso hasta el final, y sabe que Lance no le haría cambiar eso ni aunque eso le garantizara toda la gloria del mundo.

Lance se ríe más fuerte, se le sube encima y hace hundir el colchón bajo el peso de ambos. Le besa con sus dedos en su flequillo como aquella terrible última vez.

–Los dos somos un poco gilipollas, Keith.

En esta ocasión, Keith no dice nada que lo arruine. No tiene intención de volver a hacerlo. No más. Por eso, en lugar de acojonarse, se lanza y le besa con más ganas y se deja llevar de nuevo.

No hay otro camino posible.

–

Keith no tiene intención de volver a destruir nada por sus estúpidos miedos. Los deja para las batallas, donde su vida estará en verdadero peligro. Una serie de batallas que les conducirá a una final, eso es lo que está escrito. Una batalla final en la que no quiere pensar ahora mismo porque es estúpido plantearse algo que todavía no existe.

Lance le habla del _carpe diem_ y trata de asumirlo como puede. Es difícil, cuando siempre ha pensado en lo que va a ser y no en lo que es, cuando siempre se ha planteado más los objetivos que lo que hay en medio de ellos.

–No esperes una lección así como muy elaborada –dice Lance con todo el orgullo posible–. Mi único consejo es este. Que te saques el palo del culo. Simple y fácil de llevar a cabo.

Keith se une a su risa no sin antes darle el empujón que se merece. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, aunque ellos sí lo hayan hecho, en cierto modo.

(Y no podría alegrarse más por ello)


End file.
